


Like Ellen Did

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages, The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, mentions of Patty/Ellen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Andy don't have a lot of time for TV, but there's always time for 'Damages'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ellen Did

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from an anonymous reader.

************

 

"Andrea, I'm going to press play." Miranda calls softly from the TV room.

 

"Don't you dare, Miranda!" Andy yells warningly over her shoulder after grabbing the small pint of ice cream from the refrigerator.

 

"It's only a recap and introduction, you'll hardly miss anything."

 

Turning back for beer, Andy curses her arms, full of junk food she'll consume on her own, save for the rocky road that's always saved for Miranda, and manages to squeeze two bottles of beer between the oreos and the ding-dongs. "Miranda, the theme song is my favorite part, don't you dare!" She runs out of the kitchen when she hears the telling signs of Miranda's complete disregard for Andy's wishes. Well, that and Miranda has absolutely no patience for two things. Incompetence and Damages. 

 

"I'm here-I'm here-I'm here..." Andy pants, rounding the couch to hop into her seat beside Miranda, not disturbed in the least by the five-foot-seven body that's just bumped into her. "--hey." Andy says breathlessly, "Miranda."

 

"Hmm?" The older woman replies offhandedly, finally turning her attention toward her younger lover.

 

Andy leans forward in return and kisses her gently, careful to take her time in the kiss she's been looking forward to all day, before pulling back with a smile, "How was work?"

 

Miranda sighs and visibly relaxes taking a cold beer from Andy and shrugs her shoulders, "It was a disaster, but you'll hear all about it later from Emily, I'm sure." The last glance tells Andy that Miranda knows all about their not-so-secret phone calls every morning. 

 

Andy smiles indiscreetly and busies herself opening a brand new bag of Oreos. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Mmm." Miranda says before taking a long swig of beer. "Yes, I'm sure you haven't the slightest clue."

 

"Shh--" Andy says, her head bobbing up and down and from side to side to the rhythm of the Damages theme song. "--when I am through with you--" She sings along, her voice suddenly low trying her damnest to sound like the lead singer, "--there won't be anything left--this is the best theme song ever. This is the best season ever. And this is the best ding-dong ever."

 

Miranda looks over briefly while season three of their favorite show begins for about the fifth time in only the few months since they purchased it on DVD. "You're particularly exuberant today."

 

"This show just gets me pumped up!" Andy exclaims excitedly, chewing her dessert anxiously, eyes wide, "Plus, the tension between those two--hot."

 

If it weren't for the very adult--very expensive--suit she's dressed in, Andy would look like a big kid and this makes Miranda smile. It amazes her how quickly she can go from professional, respected reporter Andrea Sachs, to TV loving Andy. This makes Miranda smile. "It is painfully obvious they're dying to sleep together." 

 

"I bet they have," Andy notes smartly, opening the ice cream container before handing it over to Miranda, then handing her a spoon. "Fast forward to the bathroom scene."

 

"No. You can sit through the whole episode like a grown woman and wait." Miranda says sternly, "You always want to skip to the bathroom scene."

 

"You would do that. You would buy me a purse and then wait for me to come looking for you." Andy states, very matter-of-fact. 

 

Miranda smirks before licking  her spoon clean of ice a cream and says, "And you'd do it in a second with a smile on your face." 

 

"Well--" Andy replies with a shrug, pausing to swallow the last bit of Oreo in her mouth, "--I don't know about that. I'd let it drag out like Ellen did. Because as hot as Patty is, we all know she needs a little--discipline."

 

The intent in Andy's tone is not lost on Miranda and she turns instantly toward the younger woman, who seems to be engrossed in the TV show already. "Really..."

 

"Yes," Andy nods. "Both of you, brunette loving, designer adoring, stiletto wearing, richer than god cougar teases need a little discipline." She is proud of herself for getting all of that out with a straight face, so she rewards herself with another cookie. 

 

"Oh, aren't you clever," Miranda drawls, "Pray tell, Andrea, how would you discipline someone like me or Patty Hewes?" 

 

Andy shivers, but keeps her instant arousal well hidden all the while watching Patty Hewes do what she does best. "Wouldn't you like to know..." She teases. 

 

"Yes, I would actually."

 

Andy turns to face Miranda then, and within seconds, she knows they won't be spending the evening watching Damages like she initially thought they would and that's perfectly fine.

 

*****


End file.
